A Mother for the Powerpuff Girls
by LiveLoveHopeGirl
Summary: Professor Utonium is in love with a woman named Cherry Carson. They soon get married and she becomes the Powerpuff Girls' mother. I don't own The Powerpuff Girls. All copyright material is owned by Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera Productions, and Craig McCracken.


It was a beautiful sunny day in the city of Townsville. The Powerpuff Girls were playing in the backyard together.

"Girls, your lunch is ready." called their father, Professor Utonium.

"What's for lunch today?" Buttercup asked.

"I made you your favorite toast burgers." Professor Utonium answered. "I also have a guest I just met a couple weeks ago."

The Powerpuff Girls were excited to meet the guest at lunch. They all ran into the kitchen and the guest was a woman with brown hair wearing a red dress and shoes. Her name was Cherry Carson.

"Wow, she does look beautiful." Bubbles said as she looked at her.

"Hello girls, I'm Cherry Carson." Cherry said to the girls.

"I like your dress." Blossom said to her.

"Why thank you." Cherry said.

Professor Utonium came to the kitchen. Everyone sat down at the table ready to eat their dinner.

After lunch, Professor Utonium decided to take Cherry and the girls to the park. When they got to the park, Professor Utonium and Cherry sat on a bench and kissed each other. The girls and other children on the playground were scared of this scene. They all hid in the tube slide.

"Hey, get out of the way!" Blossom said as one boy came into the slide.

"Sorry!" the boy said.

"It's not comfortable in here because of you!" Buttercup said to the other children.

"We didn't want to see kissing." one girl said.

"It's our father who was doing that." Blossom said to them.

"Oh, I see." another girl said.

The boy at the bottom of the slide fell off and all of the children fell out.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to scare you all. Cherry said to them all.

"That's okay." Bubbles said.

"We were in love." Professor Utonium said.

"That's strange." Buttercup said.

"We won't do it again at the park." Cherry said to them all.

"That's good to hear." Blossom said.

A month later, Bubbles and Buttercup were playing solitaire and Blossom was reading a book about arts and crafts. Professor Utonium came into their room and had a special announcement.

"Cherry and I just got engaged!" he said.

"Wow, that's nice." Buttercup said.

"When's the wedding?" Blossom asked.

"In about six months." Utonium answered.

The Powerpuff Girls couldn't wait for the marriage of Utonium and Cherry.

While Utonium and Cherry went out to dinner, Blossom was making a flowered hat for Cherry. Bubbles and Buttercup came to see her project.

"What a beautiful hat you made!" Buttercup said to Blossom.

"Thanks. It's for Cherry." Blossom said.

A half hour later, Utonium and Cherry came back to the house. Cherry was amazed to see the hat Blossom made her.

"That's such a beautiful hat!" Cherry said. She put the hat on and looked in the mirror. "Boy do I look beautiful with this hat on!"

When it was bedtime, Cherry got to tuck the girls in.

"Goodnight girls, sleep well." Cherry said. The girls went to sleep peacefully.

When the day of the marriage came, everyone was at the Royal Hall. The Powerpuff Girls were wearing pastel gowns. Blossom was even wearing Cherry's flowered hat.

After the speech, Utonium and Cherry put the rings on and kissed. Cherry became the girls' new mother. Everyone threw flowers as they cheered.

"Girls, you can now call me mom." Cherry said to them.

"That is such a wonderful wedding!" Bubbles said.

Four months later, Cherry became pregnant. The Powerpuff Girls were looking forward to their new baby sibling.

Blossom was making a fish mobile for the new baby.

"You think the baby will like this mobile?" Bubbles asked Blossom.

"Of course!" Blossom said.

"Wow, you're a great craft maker." Cherry said to Blossom.

"Thanks mom!" Blossom said to her.

When the baby was ready to be born, Cherry was taken to the hospital.

"Would you like the Mayor to take you to the park?" Utonium asked the girls.

"Yes please!" they all said.

The Mayor came to pick up the girls to take them to the park while Cherry was in labor.

Seven hours later, Cherry gave birth to girl triplets. One had brown hair and indigo eyes and was named Bolt. The second one had light brown hair and yellow eyes and was named Blaster, and the third one had strawberry blonde hair and orange eyes and was named Blondie.

The Powerpuff Girls came to the hospital to see their new sisters.

"I'm sure they will be just like us." Buttercup said.

"We'll teach them how to be heroes like us!" Blossom said.

"It's wonderful that you'll teach them to be heroes!" Cherry said.

When they all got home, the Powerpuff Girls played with their new sisters. They were very happy to have a mother too.

THE END


End file.
